This Is Not Their Day
by emily6851
Summary: It's Pam's birthday, and Jim has a great day planned. But the thing with plans is, sometimes they change. Please R


"Oh Jim it's beautiful outside." Pam said. Pam and Jim were out in an open field with spots of tall grass and flowers. There wasn't a tree in sight. They were sitting there in the dull light, waiting for the sun to rise. "This is the best birthday gift ever."

"This is only the first part of it you know." Jim said.

"Oh really?" Pam retorted. "And what could be better than watching the sun rise with the one you love in an open field." Jim slowly leaned over and pecked Pam on the lips.

"I plan on making this day very special for you." With that, Jim grabbed Pam, and fell on his back, pulling her on top of him. His hands quickly found the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it off. But Pam stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Pam asked.

"Taking your shirt off, why?" Jim answered. He was clearly confused as to why she stopped him. It's not like this was their first time.

"We're out in the open." she said nervously. "What if someone sees us?"

"It's six in the morning. No one's going to come here."

"Still…" Pam said still unsure.

"Don't worry." Jim said reassuringly. "Besides. What if someone _does___come? What are they going to do? What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, I guess so." Pam said, finally convinced. "I mean, it is kind of exciting. The possibility that at any moment we could get caught by some stranger."

"Exactly." Jim said. He continued to take of Pam's shirt while kissing her. Pam straddled Jim's waist, and grinded herself against his growing erection, eliciting a moan from both of them. Jim brought his hands up and began massaging Pam's breasts through her bra. Pam then flipped them over, so she was on the bottom, pulled Jim's shirt above his head, and tossed it away from them.

Pam then traced a line down Jim's chest, down his stomach, and to his straining erection. She then rubbed it through his pants, and Jim let out a low groan. Jim could feel Pam grin at the sound he made, so he slipped his hand under her bra and started teasing her nipple. Eventually, Pam couldn't take it, and she arched her back, and Jim snuck his hands under her and unhooked her bra. Jim flung it away, probably with his shirt, and he gasped at the sight of her.

Wait, that wasn't Jim, Pam thought. Jim gave Pam a look that told her he was thinking the same thing. They both look up, and they see this man, blonde hair with blue eyes, about 5 feet 8 inches, probably in his mid-40s. Immediately, Pam covers her breasts, blushing, and Jim gets up, looking like he's going to punch the guy in the face.

"Hey man, what's your problem." Jim says, angrily. The blonde guy only stares at Pam's breasts, turns away, and runs as fast as he can. "Come on Pam, let's go." Pam grabs the clothes that were scattered all around them, and follows Jim back to the car.

It was quiet in the car, until Pam says, "Well, we did know that there was a chance that we'd get caught."

"But when we did, I expected them to say something, ignore us, or leave." Jim answered. "I did not expect the guy to just sit there and watch us. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Pam said.

"But imagine if we didn't hear him. What then?" Jim asked. He was right of course. But Jim was angry enough, and Pam didn't want to make him any angrier.

"You know," Pam began as she rested her hand on Jim's crotch. "We didn't get to finish. And I don't know about you, but I'm still feeling a little hot." And with that, Pam, unbuttoned and unzipped Jim's pants, and pulled his length out from inside his underwear. He was already getting hard from the feeling of her soft hand on him. Pam gave him a few slow strokes, bent over, and just licked the tip of the head to taste the precum that dripped out. Then, she pulled away just a little bit, and Jim began bucking his hips upward, trying to catch Pam's mouth again.

"God, Pam." Jim managed to gasp out. "I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep that up."

"Do you wanna know a way to last long? Imagine me with Dwight." She said without waiting for an answer. They both shuddered at the thought.

Unfortunately, it worked too well, and Pam could see Jim's member slowly shrinking down to its usual shriveled self. She blew right into the slit, and it immediately stood back up at attention. Pam let out a quiet chuckle, then bent back down and took the head into her mouth. She could see Jim stealing glances at her while trying to focus on driving.

Inch by inch, Pam slid Jim's cock down her throat until her nose was tickled by the hair on his crotch. She began humming, sending vibrations through Jim, making him moan loud enough to alert every driver on the road.

She then slides his member out of her mouth, and then quickly slams her face back onto him. She did this over and over, until she could feel him tensing up, getting ready for an orgasm. They both heard sirens outside, so Jim pulled over. It wasn't until they heard the knock on the window that they knew the siren was for them.

Pam sat up as quickly as she could and cleared her throat, while Jim opened the window. "How can we help you officer?" Jim said, embarrassed.

"I'd like to see your license and registration. And please zip up your pants ser. You were swerving from side to side, you ran a red light, and you almost crashed into a car a few blocks back." The officer replied as Jim gave him the documents. "Are you aware that it is against the law to have sexual intercourse in a car?"

"Ummmm… nooo. I was not aware of that." Jim answered. "But we weren't having sex."

"Oral is considered sex ser." Jim just made that face he made whenever he knew he was guilty of something. The officer wrote them two tickets, one for erratic driving, and another for having sex in a car, then drove off.

"That cop was crazy." Pam said. "It isn't illegal to have sex in a car."

Jim only replied with silence. It was almost four in the afternoon before they made it back home. As soon as they made it inside, Jim pushed Pam against the kitchen wall and gave her a deep kiss. Immediately, they rip each other's clothes off of one another's body until they are both fully naked.

Pam passionately kisses Jim and wraps her legs around his waist. Jim grabs Pam's ass to support her, and lays her down on the kitchen table. Jim immediately buries his face deep into Pam's slit, which was already soaking wet from their antics today. He latches onto her clit and inserts two fingers into her, pumping them in and out as fast as he could. Then, they heard the doorbell ring.

Pam rolls her eyes and tries to get up, but Jim pushes her back down. "Whoever it is can wait. We have been interrupted TWICE today already, and I'm not stopping now. Whoever it is can come back later because we are NOT home." Jim said angrily.

When he inserted three fingers into Pam and bit her clit, Pam almost screamed in ecstasy. Jim was rigorously pumping them in and out of me while nibbling on Pam's clit until she was pushed over the edge. "OH MY GOD DON'T STOP PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Pam obviously didn't care who heard it, including the guy outside.

Jim got up and pulled his fingers out. He began to tease Pam's entrance with the tip of his member until he slipped it inside of her. He began pumping in and out of her, slowly at first, but he began to pick up speed. As Pam slipped out of her first orgasm, a second began to rise. They could both here Jim's thighs slapping against Pam's. Then, Jim stopped, and lifted Pam's legs over his shoulders. He then began slamming into her again, hitting her g-spot each time. He felt her walls tense up, and squeeze around him, telling him that Pam's second orgasm had come. Jim finally felt himself release, spilling his seed deep inside of his lovely wife.

Pam lay limp on the table and Jim sat down on a chair, both of them breathing hard. "That was great honey." Pam said.

"Ya well, we've been waiting for this all day." Jim replied. "Next year, we're getting a motel room."

"I actually thought this was fun." Pam said. "Sure a stranger saw my breasts, and a cop saw your cock, but it was exciting."

"Happy birthday Pam." Jim said. "Glad you liked it."


End file.
